


Tension

by Lady_Harken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Power bottom Shu. And that’s all there needs to be said about this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bielefelts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/gifts).



If there was a more beautiful sight in the world, Mika couldn't imagine it right now. Not with Shu straddling him, pressing him against the bed, in complete control of the situation. If this was what Shu wanted and how he wanted it, Mika was more than happy to oblige, even if it drew his self-control to the limits.

There was a challenge to it; Shu tended to demand certain things from himself, and obviously expected the same from Mika. "Look at me," was Shu's first order, an order Mika would've followed even without being told to do so. Who in their right mind would've looked away right now, when Shu sat there, his frilly silk shirt opened, hanging loosely from his shoulders. His skin was bared otherwise, his underwear gone as he lowered himself against Mika. Those skilled fingers reached for a hold of Mika's hard-on to pull him inside, and a soft gasp left Shu's lips as their bodies connected.

Mika steadied himself, feeling how hot Shu's body was, pressing against him and taking all of him. For a fleeting moment there was a hint of a pained expression on Shu's face, but it turned into a complacent smirk before Mika got a chance to react to it, even if he knew better and knew he wasn't hurting Shu. The situation was proceeding exactly how Shu wanted it, and Mika took a deep breath, trying to relax a bit.

On his lap, Shu started moving slightly, rocking his body against Mika's, and he did his best to press himself up a little, to give Shu what he wanted. Lying there and letting Shu do whatever should've been easy, but considering how his perfectionist partner tended to get, Mika knew this wasn't going to be easy at all.

For now, there weren't any other orders, so Mika settled to following the first one, his eyes scanning every inch of Shu's skin, watching as Shu's lips curled into a bit of a grin. Going as planned, then, Mika knew, and he smiled a little. Confident and in complete control; what a beautiful sight it was.

With the sight before him so beautiful, Mika would've wanted to to reach out and caress his partner - but not yet. Not until Shu ordered him to, and considering how much struggle it was to keep himself controlled, he forced himself to hold back. He wanted to say something; wanted to tell Shu _something_ but with each move, breathing was getting so hard, and at the same time he was making those annoying low sounds, and he raised his right hand to his mouth to cover it.

Shu's eyes wandered to the side for a second, and Mika unconsciously turned his gaze as well, noticing that Shu was glancing at Mademoiselle, who was neatly set up on the side. Facing away from the two of them, of course; there were things she didn't need to see and things she shouldn't have to watch. Not when he was like this, so dirty and disgusting, Shu had said. That was not true at all, Mika thought. If someone was dirty and disgusting, it was him, but Shu was the most perfect being in existence.

"Focus!" Came the sharp order, snapping Mika out of his daze. "Failure as usual. Your movements are off, and there's no control in your thrusts. Time them better with mine," Shu reprimanded him with a frown on his face.

This was not a time for excuses, and Mika had none anyway since it was true. He took a deep breath and concentrated on what they were doing, doing his best to move to match Shu pressing himself against him. He gripped the sheets with his hands, trying to hold onto something for support. Silencing himself should've taken priority, but it wasn't like Shu cared if he made noise, as long he didn't talk too much.

How Shu was able to take all this and not lose composure, Mika had never figured out, but that's just how his mentor was. He closed his eyes to focus again - no, wait, the order. He opened his eyes to look at Shu and gritted his teeth, admiring the wonderful sight. Shu still looked so confident, and somehow he felt no need to touch himself. Perhaps it was to last longer, Mika guessed, though it just added to his suffering.

Too hot and too much; keeping up the thrusts was a lot of work, and Mika struggled to do his best. Shu mumbled something under his breath, and Mika looked at him, a gasp leaving his lips as he saw the grin on Shu's face. He had raised his hand to his lips and ran his fingers down his face, then over his neck and chest, and Mika could only stare, captivated.

"Your thrusts are off again," Shu stated, tilting his head and staring at him intensely. "Work on... the... timing," he added, his voice almost failing for a bit.

"Aah... I... Can't... Too much," Mika managed to say, which unfortunately to him caused Shu to stop moving completely. Mika blinked and stared at him; on the other hand, this allowed him to catch his breath and do his best to focus on the timing of his thrusts - but at the same time, considering his position, things were getting really tormenting.

There was a limit to what he could take, and it was quite the torture when Shu picked up his movements again, slowly and taking his time. If it gave Mika any consolation, it appeared Shu was to the point where he needed something done as well, and he slipped his hand to his crotch to touch himself.

Slowly; it gave Mika time to pick up the pace of his thrusts to match Shu's, but it was torture. He found himself shaking a little, but for Shu, he was going to suffer as much as needed. "Nnnh... I... Ghh..."

" _Non,_ " Shu muttered, and Mika looked at him, alarmed, even if he realized Shu was talking to himself. "Three more minutes... ...Two minutes," he corrected himself after taking a sharp breath, the last addition sounding like a compromise. He demanded more of himself, but perhaps he couldn't take it anymore.

If that was the time limit Shu was setting to himself, Mika wasn't about to disappoint either. He stared at the amazing sight right in front of him and thought to himself for a fleeting second how Shu really was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. Such a lovely expression; Shu was breathing heavily, and that hint of a smirk was still there, even if he looked like he was about to lose himself any moment.

Mika unconsciously reached up with his hands, grabbing a hold of Shu's thighs. Not something he had permission to do, but thankfully it seemed Shu was beyond caring. Just a little more; they both needed more, and he pulled Shu against himself. Mika just couldn't help it anymore, and if Shu would punish him for it later, it was fine.

He reached his limit only a moment later, too out of it to even make a sound. He relaxed against the sheets, spent, feeling how his senses blurred - only to blink a few times and stare at Shu a second later, as he was absolutely certain he heard him call out "Kagehira!" No time to be feeling worried that he had done anything wrong, though - Shu slumped forward right then, and he quickly caught him by the arms to keep him from falling over.

"Nnggh..." Shu muttered, appearing annoyed. "...10 seconds too early. What an absolute disaster. We're doing this again, Kagehira."

Mika took a deep breath and nodded.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Shu you eternal perfectionist.
> 
> Birthday gift for Poppy, the R-18 version after Elmina wrote a "cute" story. Poppy gets to blame herself for this one anyway because IDEAS. Yes.


End file.
